Even If The Stars And Moon Colide
by LeaNayaCoryx
Summary: Rachel, Santana and Brittany are dancers on a bar. Finn's getting married but he ends up cheating on his fiancée. Can he see the sense before he gets married or will it be too late? Story better than Summary. A/U.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So this is my new story. I wanted to put it up but then everything happened with Cory so I couldn't but here it is. I hope you enjoy :) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

The streets of LA were busy as Rachel walked to her destination. Cars were rushing by and people were chatting along the sidewalk. For 6pm it was TOO sighed as she arrived at the studio and walked into back office immediately seeing will. "Sup Shue" she said going to get her belongings. "Sup berry" he smirked and Rachel laughed.

"Where are the others?" Just as she asked that Two girls walked in holding hands. "Berry,will" The Latina said as she slapped Rachel's ass. Rachel smirked. "Lopez. Pierce. You ready for tonight? It's Friday. Busiest day of the week" She smirked and Santana laughed.

"Oh please. I was born ready" she smirked and Brittany giggled.

"Come on girls. Lets go get ready now" he instructed them and they walked into the back dressing room sitting down.

It was a usual Friday night, the same one she had been doing for the past 3 months. She enjoyed it. Been a coyote was so much fun.

"So berry anyone special yet?" Santana winked as she started to curl her hair. Rachel rolled her eyes, of course she would say something. "Not yet San. I told you, I'm not interested in anyone" she said brushing her hair. Santana smirked. "You know you can always join Britt and I, right Britt?" She asked the blonde as she was taking her top off. "Yeah Rachie. That would be fun" she giggled Rachel smiled. "Thanks for the offer but I think I'll pass" she said before getting out her top and jeans and picking out her outfit tonight. "Suit yourself" Santana said before getting three shot glasses and filling them with tequila.

She handed them one each. "To coyotes" she said and Rachel and Brittany followed as they all downed the shot and got ready for the night ahead.

"First you wake up late,second you break my FAVOURITE vase and then to top it off you get fired. FIRED FINN! How am I.." Finn fell backwards into the couch and shut his eyes. This was the usual lecture he got everyday by his fiancée. She used to be so sweet and loving.. What happened? "FINN? ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME?!" Lucy screeched and he winced. He was in trouble. He stood up suddenly and she looked at him. "I'm going to Pucks" he said before grabbing his keys and money. He wandered out the apartment as Lucy followed shouting at him to come back and he got into his car and drove to pucks.

He arrived at his best friends house and knocked on the door. "Lucy at you again?" Puck asked as he opened to greet his friend. Finn nodded and walked in as Puck shut the door and sat on the couch leaning back. "She's driving me mad!" He exclaims as Puck chuckles. Finn glared at him. "What happened?" Finn rubbed his hands over his face and sighed. "She's pissed because I got fired" Puck laughs. "Dude you are in fucking trouble" he says as he grabs a beer from the fridge and chucks it to Finn.

Finn nodded before taking a sip. "Ahh"

"So I was thinking we hit the coyote bar tonight?" Finn raised an eyebrow. "Come on you need to get your arse out and have some fucking fun" he said and Finn smirked. "Who's there tonight?" He asked knowing his best friend like the back of his hand. "Santana fucking Lopez, Brittany fucking hottest chicks alive. Also my cousin Rachel berry but it would be weird if I said she would be hot" He said drooling almost and Finn laughed. "Fine. We'll go" he said and Puck kissed his head as Finn laughed,before leaving him to get ready. Who knew what tonight was going to be like.

Rachel put the last bit of her lipgloss before standing back and admiring her outfit in the mirror. She was wearing black hot pants with tan tights to show off her long legs. Also she was wearing a tight corset that pushed up her breasts in all the right ways and her hair was straight. She smirked. "Show time girls" Santana said kissing each of their cheeks before they all chucked another shot down. It was a tradition before the show that they always do that and they put on their heels before walking to the side of the stage.


	2. Chapter 2

We made our way into the bar and immediately ordered some drinks. "Man this is fucking awesome!" Puck shouted as he sat down at a table. Finn shook his head laughing, before joining him just in time.

"Now who's ready for some hot ass action?!" The man screeched into the microphone and everyone cheered as the music started playing. Finn instantly recognised it as 'pour some sugar on me' and took a sip.

Just then three girls hopped onto the bar and Finns jaw dropped immediately. They were hot. No that was an understatement. But what caught his eye was the small brunette on the left. She looked so.. Breath taking and he stared at her intently as they started to grind against each other and he swore he heard Puck muttering something along the lines of 'its my wet dream' but he wasn't sure.

Rachel smirked as she bent down shaking her arse in the air. She looked at the crowed and in the corner was her cousin Noah Puckerman and his friend. Wow. He had a hot friend and she noticed him staring at her and she instantly felt something in her core but she carried on dancing.

As the song finished Finn finished his second beer and appreciated the view of the three girls, grinding against each other. He looked at Puck. "Thanks for bringing me here man" he said in awe as he stared at the three girls and Puck smirked slapping him on the back.

* * *

It was 1am as the three girls sat down in their dressing room. "I'm shattered" Brittany said yawning and Santana nodded in agreement. Just then two men made their way into the room and Rachel sucked in an air of breath as she looked at the man who was staring at her from the corner. "Puckerman what can I do for you?" Santana asked smirking as Rachel lit a cigarette and took a drag looking at Finn. "Ladies. You know what you can do for me" Puck smirked before looking at Rachel. "You okay?" he asked and she nodded before Santana nodded and grabbed her stuff and Brittany.. "Bye Rach,see you tomorrow" she said kissing Rachel's cheek lightly before making her way out with Brittany and Puck.

The door shut and Rachel turned to look at the guy looking at her. He was tall, has light brown eyes and brown hair and a HOT body. She smirked at him. Finn felt himself getting hard at the sight of Rachel like that. "You are so hot" he said and he knew if he had not had as much too drink, then he wouldn't be saying this. She smirked and put of her cigarette. "Thanks babe. What's your name?" She asked licking her lips and Finn had to resist the urge to groan. "Finn... Finn Hudson. Can I have your number?" he asked staring darkly at her and Rachel squirmed in her seat. She stood up and grabbed her things. " come back to mine?" She asked after they swapped numbers and Finn smirked before grabbing her hand, pulling her close and kissed her neck softly before Rachel dragged him with her to her apartment.

Their lips were tangled as they made their way into the apartment. Finn grabbed her ass and held her up against the wall kissing her neck and sucking lightly earning a moan from Rachel. "Oh finn.." She moaned as she ran her hands through his hair and gave him better access to her neck. She muttered "Bedroom" and he carried her into the room dropping her down on the bed. "Oh baby, you are so fucking hot" he moaned as he took of her corset and bra leaving her breast in the cool air.

He kissed around her breast before taking a nipple into his mouth and swirled it round his tongue, sucking hard. "Finn..I need you" She moaned and she took of his top and made her way to his pants dragging them down along with his boxers letting his already painfully, hard erection spring free and he growled at the relief.

She smirked before pushing him over so she was straddling him and then she took a hand to his big shaft and started to rub it up and down slowly seeing Finns eyes roll to the back of his head and she leaned up to his ear. "I have no gag reflex.." She whispered before taking his length into her mouth and Finn swore he could of come there and then. She took all of his length into her mouth and stopped as he reached the back of her throat and Finn moaned loudly. "R-Rach I'm gonna.." He said before Rachel released him with a pop before shimmying out of her pants and tights leaving her naked in front of her.

Finn rolled them over before leaning to kiss her softly. "You're beautiful baby" he said as he pushed into her. "Oh God," Rachel cried into Finn's ear as he sucked on her neck and grazed her spot. Her body clenched as she teetered on the edge. He felt perfect inside her, teasing her nerves and making her see stars behind her eyelids. The friction was penetrating to her core and each movement sent her body into a tizzy as she fought to keep her orgasm at bay until the perfect moment. They moaned in sync and he reached down to rub her clit and she cried out. They lasted 20 more minutes before they reached their climax and they rode our their orgasms together. "Wow.." Rachel said as she fell back onto the bed with Finn falling next to her.

She looked at him and kissed his neck softly. "That was amazing" she said. He nodded in agreement and wrapped an arm around her pulling her to him. "You're amazing" he said smiling as he kissed her softly on the lips before shutting his eyes and they both fell into a peaceful sleep, wrapped in each others arms. What the fuck just happened?


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:I hope you like this chapter, bit of drama for you. Sorry that its short, I'm trying to make them longer. R.I.P Cory Monteith forever in my heart.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything :(**

* * *

Finn woke up and grabbed his head. It was killing. What even happened last night? He took in his surroundings. Since when was his room pink? And since when did his fiancée have brown hair.. Oh shit. He looked next to him to see the girl from the bar last night. He scrambled out of bed and realised he was naked. Fuck. He stared at the girl and felt a pang of guilt as he realised he was just going to leave her. But he had a fiancée and he can't believe he had sex with the girl from the bar. Sure she was beautiful, hot, amazing and had gorgeous eyes. But he had a fiancée and it wasn't fair. He sighed and left the building before heading home.

Finn quickly sat on the couch and fell asleep as soon as he hit the couch only to be woken up 2 hours later by his fiancée. "Where the hell were you?!" She shouted as she stood in front of me, hands on hips. Finn sighed. "I slept at Pucks" he said looking down and he heard her sigh. "I'm sorry baby. I was just worried. I love you" she said sitting on his lap and hugging him. He sighed. It didn't feel right to say it back but she would think something's off if he didn't say it. "I love you too" He said.

Rachel woke up and smiled. She had an amazing night. She turned to see the man she met the night before but he was gone. She frowned before looking around the room but all his clothes were gone. She felt hurt. How could he do that to her? He said she was amazing and now he just left her? Was she not worth it? All of these thoughts entered her head. She was sad.. no angry. She cant believe she would put out to someone who was the same as a dick. She gritted her teeth together before going to the cupboard and took out the bottle of whiskey before downing some and sat down on the couch letting the drink take her pain away. She had a problem, well that's what people said, with alcohol but she just loved it. Smoking was also a problem, apparently. She wanted to slap Finn right now but she couldn't and she knew that.

* * *

The next night Rachel wandered out the club at 2am and started to walk home. She heard footsteps behind her and rolled her eyes before lighting a cigarette and taking some drags. She heard the footsteps get closer before she felt someone push her against the wall. "Give me your money" he growled and Rachel shook her head. "N-no" she said as she could smell the liquor on his breath and he stunk of b.o. The man pushed against her harder as Rachel let out a whimper. Fuck.

Finn sighed as he walked along the streets. He had gotten told off again and he needed to go out. He kicked the curb as he noticed a large man hovering a girl and he frowned before walking over to get a closer look before he went wide eyed when he noticed it was the one and only Rachel Berry. He walked over. "Let her go" Rachel heard another man and looked behind him to see Finn. She gawped at him before turning her attention back to him. The man smirked. "Who have we got here? Your little boyfriend?" He asked laughing as Rachel gagged at the smell of his breath.

Finn became angry and pushed the man off her. "Get the fuck out of here or I'll hurt you in so many ways, you'll never be able to walk again" he growled at the man before the man took of laughing.

He looked at Rachel and she straightened her clothes and began to walk off. He caught up to her. "You're welcome" he said sarcastically and she whipped her head to him. "Why did you leave?" She spat at him and he looked down. "I was scared" he said and she laughed bitterly. "Scared? Yeah well try fucking getting attacked nearly and then dancing on a bar every night and almost been pulled off. Then try and tell me you're scared. You are a dick Finn Hudson and I don't want you to talk to me again" she spat before storming off. "At least I'm not a slut" he shouted at her before instantly regretting the words that came out his mouth. She turned back at him and walked up to him slapping him across the face. "Get the fuck out of my life" she spat at him as tears filled her eyes and she ran off home.

Finn sighed. "Well fucking done man" he mentally slapped himself before walking off home. He had seriously messed this up.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey sorry about not updating yesterday I was really busy. Anyway hope you enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

A month passed by and everything was the same. Apart from Santana and Brittany were officially dating now and she had changed her hair style recently. She hasn't spoken to Finn since that night and if she was honest she kind of missed him but he hurt her. She sighed as she walked around the shop looking for some vodka. She recently finished it and she needed some more. Suddenly she bumped into someone and she fell backwards. "I'm so sorry!" The woman said looking at her. Rachel shook her head. "No it's okay don't worry" she said and the woman smiled. "I know you. You work on the bar right?" Rachel nodded and the woman stuck out her hand. "I'm Lucy. Lucy Williams and soon to be Lucy Hudson" she smiled and Rachel felt herself take in a sharp intake of breath.. No it couldn't.. "Hudson? As in Finn Hudson?" She asked silently begging she would say no but her hopes fell when she nodded smiling widely.

"Yeah we're engaged. How do you know him?" She intrigued and Rachel panicked. How could he do this? How could SHE do this? I felt bile rise in my throat but I swallowed it before it could get out. "We're urm old friends" she said nodding and the woman smiled. "Oh! You should come to the wedding. I'm sure he'd love you to come" she said smiling widely. "I'm not sure.." She drifted off and the woman shook her head. "Oh come on. It will be fun!" She said and Rachel scoffed. Fun? Oh yeah seeing the woman get married to the guy she slept with. So fun. "I will have to get back to you" she said and the woman smirked. She couldn't wait to humiliate this Rachel berry at the wedding. "Okay here's my number. Text me your answer bye!" She said after writing down her number, walking off.

Rachel went to the alcohol and grabbed 2 bottles of vodka. She needed this. "Woahhh Berry, put them back" she turned to see Noah and she frowned. Before hugging the bottles to her chest. "No Noah, you don't control me" she said harshly and walked to the till to pay. Puck followed and grabbed her arm. "No but I'm the only person left to control you since everyone else left you" he said and Rachel looked at him. "I know everyone else left me. Because I'm not worth it" she said and he frowned " of course you are.. I'm sorry but you need help" he said and she scoffed. "No I don't. You're out of your mind" she said and paid for them before putting them in her bag and walked out the shop with Puck on her heels. "No I'm not. Listen I care about you but you drinking every day isn't healthy. It's bad enough your on a bar but drinking all day as well? It's not right. Your getting into your old habits again Rachel" he said sternly. She tried to swallow back her tears that were brimming in her eyes but it failed. "Just leave me be Noah" she said before walking home.

Puck Sighed and went home. He was worried about her and he needed to know what was making all this happen. Rachel giggled to herself as she finished the first bottle of vodka. She had missed this. She stood up instantly falling back down and grabbed her phone dialling a number. "Hello?" A deep voice answered. "Finnyyyy" she slurred giggling to Herself. "Rachel? Why are you calling me?" He asked confused and Rachel laughed. "Cause I can stupid" she said before lighting a cigarette and taking a drag. "Are you drunk?" "Only a tiny bit" she slurred giggling. "You are. Go to sleep-" he said to only get interrupted. "You hurt me. You slept with me then left. Left me all alone and you are engaged and you cheated" she said. He sighed. "How did you find out?" He wondered.

"I met with your fiancée she's very pretty but not nice" she shook her head then laughed when he couldn't even see her. "I'm sorry. Look it didn't mean anything with us. I was drunk." he said and she felt the tears but she just chugged down another shot of vodka. "Listen. Stop drinking Rachel, it's not doing you any good. I will call Puck. " he said and she groaned. "No. I want you" she said. He sighed. "Where are you?" He asked. "Down some back alley near urmmm oh I have no idea" she laughed and he put on his shoes. "I'm coming to get you" he said before hanging up. Rachel smirked and sat against the wall.

15 minutes later Rachel had drank all of the first bottle and she chucked it to the side. "Rachel?" She turned to see a large figure coming towards her and smiled. "Finny bear!" She said and he walked over to her. "Are you okay?" He asked bending down and she nodded laughing. "I'm fine now you're here" she said and he helped her up. "Can you walk?" He asked and she nodded before he let go but he instantly regretted it as she fell to the floor. He picked her up bridal style and started walking. "You are my knight finny. King Finny" she giggled and he had to smile because she did look adorable. "Okay then Rachel." He said and she nodded.

They arrived back at her apartment and he opened it to see Puck stood in the living room. He noticed me holding Rachel and ran over. "What happened?!" He shouted and Rachel laughed. "Noah. Finny is my knight" she slurred giggling and Puck looked to Finn. He sighed. "I got a phone call of her and then found her down the back of an alley like this. She can't stand never mind walk. She's out of it" he explained and Puck sighed. "Rae, I said to stop this. It's not healthy and we are going to have a big chat tomorrow." He said sternly as Finn put Rachel down on the couch. "But Noah I'm absolutely fine. Even if my life is a mess" she said nodding. Finn felt bad. "Rach your life isn't a mess" Finn said sitting next to her.

She nodded. "You don't have to lie. I know I have problems with alcohol and smoking but its just the way I am" she said leaning her head on Finns shoulder and Finn bit his lip. "I'm really sorry.." He drifted off and she shrugged. "It's okay" she said and Puck raised an eyebrow. "You can explain what happened, tomorrow. Finn you can go I've got this now" he said and Finn took his gaze of her and stood up. "Yeah.. I'll see you sometime. Hope you're okay Rach" he said squeezing her shoulder and walking out. Puck locked the door and looked at her. "Time for bed" he said before picking her up and tucking her in. "Night Noah" she said, yawning. Puck smiled. "Night Rae" he said kissing her forehead and left. Tomorrow was going to be a long day.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews I'm really glad you all liked it :) Anyway here it is.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything **

Rachel woke with a pounding head and she squinted her eyes at the light shining through the window. She remembered nothing from last night and she was kind of glad. That was her goal anyway. She looked next to her and saw a glass of water and 2 aspirins and she frowned. Who gave her these? She shrugged thinking it was her from last night and took the tablets with the water before getting up and walking out into the living room.

"Sleep well?" She turned to see Puck leaning against the cupboard with his arms crossed and she nodded. "Yes thanks.. Urm how did you get in here?" She asked cautiously and he raised an eyebrow. "You don't remember anything?" He asked and she shook her head. "Nope." She said and he nodded before sitting down on the couch patting the space next to him. "Sit" he said. She looked at him weirdly before taking a seat next to him. "What's up?" She asked and he sighed. "I'm worried about you" he stated and she rolled her eyes.

"Not this again. I told you I'm fine" she said leaning back and shutting her eyes. "Finn found you down a back alley last night. You're lucky you called him otherwise bad things could of happened" She sat there with her mouth open. "I called Finn?" She whispered and he nodded. "Yep. You couldn't even walk. You drank a whole bottle of vodka Rachel. You can't keep doing this. It can kill you!" He shouted and she looked down. "I was just-" she started before he cut her off. "Stressed. Yeah that's always the excuse and it can't go on like this any longer. I won't let it happen." He said standing up and folding his arms. He was right. She was a mess and it wasn't her but she couldn't stop it so easily.

"Listen.. I appreciate the fact that you care but my life is nothing to Do with you and I can take care of myself" she nodded before going over to the fridge and grabbing an apple. Puck threw his arms up in frustration. "Why won't you listen to me? Just please think about it" he begged and she sighed before turning round. "Fine." She said shortly too stop him and he smiled. "Thank you. Now ill see you later or tomorrow. I called will and told him you was Ill so you're not working tonight" he smiled kissing her head and walking out shutting the door behind him. She puffed out a breath in relief and sat down on her sofa.

* * *

Finn knocked on Rachel's door. He was nervous after last night and he wanted to check if she was okay. She opened up and went red as she saw him. "Urm hi. I just wanted to check if you was okay after last night" he said and she nodded before stepping back which was a sign to let him know for him to come in. He stepped in shutting the door behind him and watched as she sat down quietly turning of the tv. He joined her and it was an uncomfortable, awkward silence. "What happened last night?" Rachel asked breaking the silence and he frowned. "You don't remember?" She shook her head no and he sighed. "You called me drunk and started talking about how I hurt you.. You met my fiancée as well.." He said and she nodded. "Yeah.. She invited me to the wedding" he looked at her. "Don't worry I'm not going to come" he frowned. "Why?" She sighed and crossed her legs. "Because it wouldn't be right" he shrugged. "I guess.." There was another uncomfortable silence before he spoke up. "Stop doing this." He said suddenly shocking her because she hasn't expected him to be that up front about it. "Shouldn't you be with your amazing fiancée?" She asked harshly and he rolled his eyes standing up. "She's gone out. But stop been so off with her! She's my fiancée" he said angrily. "I wasn't been off with her!" She shouted back standing in front of him. "You called her amazing and I know it was sarcastic" he said walking closer to her. "Oh yeah she sure seems amazing. If she was so amazing why did you sleep with me?!" She shouted before his lips connected with hers. She moaned and pulled him down onto the couch before straddling him, connecting their mouths once again. "Rach.." He moaned kissing her neck and she groaned softly before running her hands under his top. "I hate you so fucking much" she breathed. "I hate you too" he growled in her ear before taking her ear lobe biting it softly. 15 minutes later they were lay on the couch with Rachel's head on Finns chest. "We shouldn't of done that" she said holding his hand softly. He sighed. "I know.. But it felt right Rach" he said and she nodded. "It did. What does this mean?" She asked and he shrugged. "I'm not sure but I know I want to do this again" she smirked. "Like secretly?" She smiled. "Yeah" he said smiling also and she smirked before the phone rang. He looked at the caller ID to see It was his fiancée and he sighed. "Hey Lucy" lea frowned and put her head back on his chest before he got up and ran his hands through his hair. "Right I'm coming." He said and hung up, looking at lea apologetically. "I'm sorry, I have to go and help Lucy with some wedding stuff"'she nodded and looked down playing with the hem of her top. "I'll see you soon yeah?" He asked crouching down in front of her. She looked into his eyes and smiled softly. "Yeah" he smiled and kissed her softly. "Bye" he said walking out the apartment and she lay back on the couch softly sighing. She had just gotten into a whole load of mess.

Finn was sat at the table with Lucy looking through a magazine. Well she was looking he was just day dreaming. He looked at her and noticed she was fully engraved in the magazine so he pulled out his phone and text Rachel.

**_I miss you already._** He smiled and continued to day dream before he felt his phone buzz.

**_ I miss you more baby._ **He smirked.

**_Not possible._** He smiled at her response.

**_Oh I think it is. I'm missing your hands running all over me._ **He felt his pants tighten and he but his lip texting back.

_**Behave miss ;)**_ He had to hold his laughter in at the text he got back.

**_ Excuse me? Miss makes me sound old and posh._**

_** Sorry baby ;)** _He smiled as he text back

**_That's more like it. Now I'm going for a shower text me after._ **He imagined her in the shower and groaned softly.

**_How about you text me a pic ;)_ **

_**Naa, I'm good :P** _

He laughed but quickly shut his mouth as Lucy turned to him. "What are you laughing at?" She glared and he swallowed "I just thought of something funny That's all" he said and she rolled her eyes before going back to the magazine. He felt his phone buzz and went wide eyed at the next text he got. It was of her in the shower biting her lip. This was Christmas all fucking over again.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Im so excited for the TCA's tonight! Its also Lea's first public appearance since the death of Cory so I hope she will be okay and be respected. Anyway enjoy.**

**Disclaimer:I dont own anything.**

The next few days were similar to each other. Rachel would hang around herapartment, go get some food, come home and then Finn would come round for a fewhours to make out and stuff. She knew it was wrong but she couldn't stop herselffrom seeing him.

She smiled as she heard a knock on the door and opened it to see Finn."Hey you" she said smiling and he kissed her softly.

"Hey gorgeous" she blushed pulling him in and pushing him against the door giving him a peck.

"Where's the monster today?" She asked sitting down and he laughed.

"She's visiting her mum in Georgia until tomorrow" he said and she smiled. "You are home alone tonight?" He nodded and she bit her lip.

"Well I wouldn't want that. Why don't you stay over tonight?" She asked nervously and he smiled.

"I'd love that" he said pulling her close and kissing her neck. She giggled."Good" she breathed heavily and straddled him on the couch kissing him softly. He deepened the kiss wrapping his arms around her waist and rubbing circles on her lower back under her shirt. She pulled back and smiled.

"I'm hungry" she pouted and he laughed at her face. She looked adorable."Wanna order pizza?" He chuckled at her expression and grabbed the phone ordering two large cheese and tomato pizzas. "Yay. You're the best" he smirked and shrugged.

"I know" she laughed before the sound of the door could be heard opening and she hopped off his lap siting next to him as Santana, Brittany and Puck came in the room. "Woah what's going on here?" Santana asked smirking and she crossed her arms.

"Nothing were just talking" Rachel said biting her lip and Brittany giggled.

"They were fucking" Brittany said and Finn and Rachel went bright red.

"No we weren't" Finn said. Santana rolled her eyes.

"Oh please. I can smell the sexual tension in the room" she said before sitting down on the love seat and Brittany sat on her lap. Rachel looked over to Puck to see him confused."Hello Noah" she smiled and he raised an eyebrow.

"What were you two doing?" He asked and Rachel threw her arms up.

"Nothing! He's engaged remember?" She said and Finn looked down. Puck nodded slowly. "Okay then" he said sitting down on the other chair. Rachel looked at them. "What are you doing here?" She asked confused.

"It's our traditional get together night or as I like to call it 'drink until you pass out night'" she said and Rachel mentally hit herself. "Oh shit. I forgot. Urm Finn can stay right? It's just we ordered pizza and I don't want them to go to waste" she said laughing slightly and Finn rubbed his hand on her back secretly.

"Sure tits McGee can stay" Santana said shrugging. Rachel rolled her eyes at the nickname. "Wow gee. You are so nice" Finn said sarcastically and Rachel giggled. Santana glared at him.

"I'd be careful if I was you. I have razor blades in my hair" she said and Finn went wide eyed before Rachel looked at him."She doesn't. Just ignore her" Santana rolled her eyes and went into the cupboard getting a bottle of vodka out. "Woah. Hey, that's mine" Rachel said but Santana shrugged.

"I don't think so" she said having some and putting it back. Rachel stood up. "Whatever. I'm going to get changed" she said before walking into her room. Finn looked around.

"What's up with her?" Puck asked. He frowned.

"I'm not sure.. I'll go check on her" he said before going to her room and knocking on it softly.

"Rach?" He said softly and she opened the door so he could walk in. He looked at her and frowned.

"Whats up?" He asked. She shook her head and took of her top and pants so she was just stood there in her underwear and went to her wardrobe to pick something out. He looked at her arse in the thong and had to murmur mailman a couple of times. She saw him looking and smirked.

"Finn?"She asked walking closer to him. He looked at her and swallowed.

"Y-yeah?" He chocked she smiled and kissed his neck softly before pulling his shirt up kissing his stomach and taking his shirt fully off.

"Won't they realise something?" He asked and she shrugged.

"I dont care."She said before tugging at his jeans and pulling them down. His erection was visible in his boxers and she smirked before grabbing it through his boxers.

"Oh fuck Rach.." He moaned closing his eyes. She smirked and pulled of his boxers letting his erection spring free. She giggled before taking it into her hand and started to rub the shaft up and down. He moaned softly grabbing onto her hair. She leaned closer before she took him into her mouth sucking on him softly.

"Oh god." He cried out and started to fuck her mouth with his dick. She started bobbing her head up and down faster before he took him so he hit the back of her throat.

"I-im gonna.."He trailed of as he spilled his cum into her mouth. She swallowed and released him with a pop before standing up and looking at him. He smiled and kissed her softly.

"That..was..amazing." He said in between kisses and she giggled.

"Just the luck of not having a gag reflex." She laughed and he pulled up his boxers and pants and put his shirt back on. Rachel walked into her wardrobe and got out a pair of hot pants and a vest top tucking into the shorts. Finn smirked and pulled her to him, softly sucking on her neck.

"Finn.." she wined and he pulled back.

"Sorry but.. damn you look fucking sexy"She laughed.

"Thank you. Now come on" She said before walking out and sat back down to see her friends looking at her.

"What?" Santana stood up.

"Nice messages 'Miss' "She smirked and she went pale before looking at Finn to find him with the same expression. She reached out and grabbed her phone off her.

"You had no right."She spat and Santana rolled her eyes.

"Oh please. I knew it all along and its so obvious you just came out from giving frankenteen over there a fucking blow job"She crossed her arms and Rachel sat down putting her hands in her head. She looked at Puck to find him glaring at her and she sighed.

"Look I'm sorry Rae. I just care about you that's all."She said and Rachel looked at her.

"You cant tell anyone." She said looking at them all and they nodded.

"We would never.."Brittany said nodding. Puck stood up.

"Fucking break her heart and I'll fucking break your face" Puck said looking at Finn and he nodded swallowing.

"Which means you need to dump the fiancee. "Santana said and Rachel's eyes looked at Finn as his head shot up.

"Wait what?"He asked confused and Santana crossed her arms.

"What happens when you marry your fiancee huh? Whats gonna happen to Rachel?" She asked and Rachel shook her head.

"Were not togeth-"

"Don't give me that crap. Its obvious you like each other and you cant have both." She said looking from Rachel to Finn. He nodded.

"I'll break up with her, when the time is right" He said and Puck nodded.

"You better had do." He said harshly and Rachel glared at him.

"Noah." She warned and he sat down. Brittany spoke up. "Please can we just have our traditional 'Drink until we pass out night' Now?" She asked and Santana smiled.

"Off course. You drinking Tits Mcgee?" She asked looking at Finn and he shook his head. "No. I don't really drink anymore.." He said and she nodded before going to get some drinks.

Rachel looked at Finn and smiled. He kissed her softly. "She's right and I will break up with Lucy okay?" She nodded and cuddled into him and he kissed her head softly.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I'm sorry for not updating sooner but I have been really buys. Anyway here it is! Enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

Rachel smiled as she stared at Finns sleeping body. He looked so cute. "You know. You are kinda been a pervert right now" he said opening his eyes and she hit his chest playfully.

"Shut up" she said and he leaned up to kiss her but she pulled away.

"I have morning breath" she frowned and he rolled his eyes.

"I don't care" he said kissing her softy. She smiled and pulled back.

"What time is it?" She looked at the clock and went wide eyed.

"Eleven thirty. Shit!" She said and he stood up quickly getting dressed.

"I'm sorry.." He sighed and she nodded.

"It's okay" she tried to smile but it failed. He shook his head.

"It's not. I know I'm so wrong, but I will make it right. I promise" he whispered before kissing her softly. "Bye" he smiled and left. Rachel sighed, shutting her eyes. When did everything get so complicated?

Rachel wandered into the bar that night and saw Brittany and Santana sat on the bar making out. She rolled her eyes."Get a room" she said and Santana smirked.

"Jealous because we can actually do this in public?" She said and Rachel looked down and shook her head before walking into her dressing room. A scream startled Santana and Brittany before they followed her and laughed.

"Who are these?!" She shouted. The men in front of her looked up.

"I'm Blaine and this is my boyfriend Kurt. We're singers before you go on"

Blaine said with his hand stuck out. Rachel took it,shaking it. "Nice to meet you" she said before putting her stuff down. Kurt smiled. "Wow I love your fashion sense." Rachel raised an eyebrow before smiling.

"Thank you, that's so sweet" she smiled and he nodded.

"I'm tired" Rachel said yawning and Santana smirked.

"Why because you was up all night fucking-"

"SAN!" She screeched going red and she smirked.

"I knew it" she rolled her eyes and sighed. She missed Finn and he wasn't answering any of her texts or calls which sucked. Why did it all have to be so hard?

She was torn from her thoughts when Will came in and told everyone to start getting ready. She sighed and started straightening her hair when She saw Finn in the reflection of the mirror. She smiled brightly. "Finn!" Rachel said and she walked over to him. She went to hug him but he stood back. She frowned and went back to her seat sitting down.

"Finn what are you doing here?" She looked at Kurt and he ran up to him hugging him. What wait? She was so confused.

"Guys this is my brother Finn" Kurt said and Rachel's mouth dropped open. No fucking way. She looked at him and he smiled before she saw someone walk in next to him.

"Sorry Finny, I was booking our-" she stopped and looked at Rachel. "Oh it's you from the store. The alcoholic" Rachel glared at Finns Fiancée.

"Excuse me and who the hell are you?" Santana said standing up as Brittany stood behind her. The woman put her hand out. "Lucy. I'm Finns fiancée" she said and Santana laughed. Ignoring the woman's out stuck hand.

"We'll aren't you just cute" Santana rolled her eyes and Rachel had to stop herself from laughing. Lucy looked at Santana and crossed her arms. "I don't know who you think you are but you are one hell of a bitch" Santana just shrugged and Licy rolled her eyes before turning to Rachel. "So you still coming to the wedding?" She asked and Rachel started playing with her fingers.

"Actually I'm busy on that day so I can't make it, sorry" she smiled falsely and the woman almost seemed annoyed. "I'm sure you can. It's going to be amazing and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with this man" Lucy smiled before kissing Finn softly. Rachel resisted the urge to gag and Santana looked at Rachel sympathetically.

"Lucy stop, we're in public" Finn said looking at me and she glared before Putting a smile on her face.

"Of course. So I can't wait to see your dancing tonight" Lucy said. Santana laughed. "I'm sorry what?"

"Me and Finn are having a night out here tonight. He said the dancers here were amazing" Santana and Rachel smirked.

"Yeah. We're also really flexible as your 'man' might now" Santana stifled a laugh and Rachel crossed her arms. Finn went pale and glared at Rachel.

"What do you mean?" Lucy asked narrowing her eyes.

"Nothing. I just see her do the splits a lot that's all" Finn said rubbing her shoulder affectionately. Rachel got a shot and chucked it back. Finn frowned at her actions.

"Now if you could get the fuck out of our dressing room" Rachel smiled sweetly and Lucy stormed out before Finn looked her in the eye and shook his head

walking out. Rachel sat down. "Okay what was all that about?" Blaine asked confused and Rachel shook her head.

"Don't worry about it." She said and continued getting her hair ready. Kurt raised his eyebrow.

"You sure? It seems like you know my brother" he said eyeing her and Rachel nodded. "Yeah. Just old friends" she smile slightly before looking in the mirror.

Brittany sat beside her as everyone got ready. "Don't let her get to you. Remember you are so much better than her Rae" Britt smiled and kissed her on the cheek before going off to get ready. She smile at her.

* * *

Finn watched Rachel dance on the bar and he knew she was doing extra sexy moves just to tease him. He bit his lip and coughed.

"I'm going to the bathroom" he said just as the dancers finished and Lucy nodded. He got up and made his way to the bathroom before bumping into someone.

"Oh I'm-" he looked down and saw Rachel. He raised his eyebrow.

"Your dressing room is the other way" he said and she nodded biting her lip.

"I know" she ran her finger over his chest and pulled him into the women's bathroom pushing him into a stall.

"I've missed you so much" He groaned and she smirked.

"I have too" she said and kissed him softly.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: This one will be short because I have a long one planned for the next chapter so I hope you don't mind. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

"Finn" Rachel moaned as his hands roamed under her shirt and cupped her breast lightly, grazing his thumb over her nipple.

"You like that?" He growled in her ear biting her lobe and she nodded leaning her head back against the cubicle door. He sucked on her neck softly as she unbuckled his pants sliding them down his legs.

He pulled down his boxers and her panties before looking her in the eye and kissing her softly. She smiled and kissed back.

"Now fuck me" she whispered into his ear and he moaned before pushing himself inside of her. She moaned loudly and the contact of him inside of her and he started to thrust in and out of her.

"I know right. She's just a little tramp!" They both paused as they recognized that voice. Finn looked at Rachel panicking. Shit. It was Lucy.

"She was practically eye fucking him" Rachel frowned and Finn kissed her softly shaking his head mouthing. "Ignore her" she nodded and smiled slightly. He adjusted himself which caused him to push himself deeper and he moaned but stopped as Rachel slapped her hand over his mouth. It was silent before the door shut signalling that Lucy had left.

Finn sighed and Rachel pushed him away pulling up her skirt and panties, she opened the cubicle door and walked out looking in the mirror. He frowned.

"Hey what's wrong?" He asked softly and she shook her head.

"Nothing. I'm fine" she said as she adjusted herself and re applied her lip gloss. He put his hands around her waist resting his chin on her head.

"I'm sorry about what she said" he said drawing circles on her stomach and she nodded. "Don't worry about it. I just miss you and I hate sneaking around. You said you'd end it but its getting closer and closer and you haven't get" she said and he looked down.

"I know. And I'm sorry about that. It's just hard you know?" She nodded and put a fake smile on her face.

"Don't worry about it" she cradled his cheek with her hand softly. "Listen I was wondering if you'd like to come to my dads dinner? Puck,Santana, Brittany and Pucks date are going to be there. I'd really like it if you would" she smiled and he let his fingers glide through her hair.

"I thought you didn't have contact with your dads?" He asked and she nodded. "I didn't until they rang up and asked.. It's weird I know but I don't see the harm" she shrugged and he nodded.

"Sure. When is it?"

"Tomorrow night. If you pick me up at 7pm and ill direct you?" She asked and he nodded smiling.

"Okay" she kissed him softly. He let his tongue trace over her lips and she opened to allow his tongue in. Mixing their tongues together. She pulled away. "I've gotta get going. So ill see you tomorrow yeah?" She nodded and he kissed her one last time before leaving. Rachel looked into the mirror. What a night.

* * *

"Wait so let me get this straight. You and Finn were fucking in the toilets and Finns fiancee walked in then you invite him to dinner tomorrow night?" Santana asks mouth agape. Rachel nods and she smirked.

"I didn't think you had it in you" She rolled her eyes at Santana comment and picked up her phone putting it in her purse. "I've changed. I'm not a little good girl anymore" Rachel shrugged and Brittany nodded.

"Yeah. You've really changed Rachel" Rachel frowned but shook it off. "Rachel what is this I hear about you and Finn?!" Puck came in shouting. Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Puck, it's nothing" she said and Puck glared at her. "Oh really?" She nodded.

"Really." Santana stood up.

"Puck it's her choice" she said and Puck growled at Santana.

"Don't fucking say that. I don't know how long you are planning for this to go on but it's not fair on you" he said and she shrugged.

"Like it or not that's the way it is. So If you don't mind, I'm going home. See you tomorrow" she kissed them all on the cheek and went home, looking forward to tomorrow.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I'm so sorry I haven't updated in ages! I have been so busy, anywhere here it is. I hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Glee.**

Rachel looked at herself in the mirror and took in her appearance. She was dressed in a skirt that hugged her hips but flared out at the end and a crop to that hugged her curves and showed a bit of skin. She smiled, when she heard the door and went down opening it up to see Finn.

"Wow.. You look.." Finn stared , his jaw hanging slightly and she smiled.

"So do you" she smiled and it was a minute of silence as Finn took in her appearance. She looked beautiful. He cleared his throat.

"You ready to go?" He asked and she nodded smiling.

"Yeah, let's go" she grabbed his hand and they walked into the car settling in. He started to drive as she gave him the directions.

"You nervous?" He asked and she shrugged.

"Well it's the first time I've seen them in 4 years. So yeah, you could say that" she said biting her lip. He put his hand on her thigh and rubbed it reassuringly.

"It'll be okay. I promise" he said and she nodded, smiling a little putting her hand on top of his as he squeezed her hand gently.

They arrived shortly and Rachel could feel her nerves rising. She bit her lip as Finn got out and opened the door for her but she wouldn't budge. "What's wrong?" He asked frowning and she shook her head. "I shouldn't of come. It was a mistake, can you drive me home?" She asked and he shook his head no and grabbed her shoulders.

"Look at me." He said sternly and she turned her head to look at him. Their eyes connecting.

"You are going in there okay? I'm going to be right by your side and it will be fine, I promise. You are strong and amazing and they will be glad to see you. I'm not going anywhere" he said and she nodded before kissing him. He wrapped his arms around her waist as she deepened the kiss before pulling back.

"Thank you.." She said and he nodded before she got out and closed the door. He slipped his hand into hers and entwined their hands before they made their way to the house.

"Rachel!" Hiram, one of Rachel's dads exclaimed when he opened the door. She smiled shyly.

"Hi daddy" she said and he nodded before he looked at Finn.

"And you are?" He asked raising an eyebrow and Finn stuck out his hand. "Finn Hudson. Pleasure to meet you" he smiled and Hiram nodded before letting them into the house where Rachel's other dad, Leroy, was stood with Santana, Puck, Brittany and a blonde woman.

"Ahh Rachel! We have missed you so much" Leroy exclaimed, hugging her and she smiled softy.

"Me too" she said before Santana came over to her.

"You're finally here. Your dads were playing the piano and I thought it was never going to end" she whispered and Rachel laughed before taking a seat on the couch.

"Hi. You must be Rachel, I'm Quinn Fabray. Pucks girlfriend" Rachel looked at Puck before smiling slightly.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Pucks cousin" she said and the woman nodded before looking at Finn.

"Who's that hunk?" She whispered and Rachel giggled before staring at Finn.

"He's my-"

"Come sit down!" Leroy exclaimed and everyone sat down. Rachel next to Puck and Finn.

"So how's life been Rachel?" Hiram asked as they all dug in. Rachel shrugged.

"It's been okay. Not like you care" she spat and Rachel felt Finns hand on her thigh, squeezing it softly. Leroy glared at her.

"Well we all know why that is" he said harshly. Rachel rolled her eyes as puck coughed.

"So urm uncle Leroy how's the business coming?" He asked changing the subject and he shrugged.

"Okay, I guess. It's hard but we are keeping it under control" Rachel rolled her eyes and she felt Finns eyes burning into the side of her head. She would have to explain later.

"So Santana still in the whore bar?" Hiram said and Santana breathed heavily.

"Yes I'm still at the 'coyote' bar. It's great. Brittany and Rachel work here now as well" Leroy coughed and Rachel glared at her.

"So you are now a slut? Well not that you wasn't before or anything" Puck stood up.

"Hiram I think that's enough." He said loudly and Finn frowned as he noticed the look on Rachel's face. She looked hurt.

"Well, it's just the truth." He said snidely and Rachel shook her head as Brittany and Quinn looked confused.

"Why's Rachel a slut? She's so nice" Brittany whispered to Santana and Santana shook her head before carrying on eating. Puck sat down and finished off as did the rest of them did in an awkward silence.

* * *

90 minutes later they has all left except Finn and Rachel who were sat down at on the couch. Rachel had her hand interlocked with Finns as they watched tv. "You okay?" Finn whispered in her ear and she nodded as he kissed her cheek.

Just then Hiram and Leroy came in. She tensed up a bit as they sat down. "So Finn where do you work?" Hiram asked and Finn swallowed.

"Urm I just got fired actually.." Hiram laughed bitterly.

"Isn't he just a charmer?" Rachel bit her lip as Finn looked down. How dare they? Fine they can insult her but not Finn. No way.

"That's enough. Look thank you for the dinner but we must go. I don't like the way you treat us. It's mean and you're both horrible. You wonder why I left you?" She shouted angrily.

"Don't you mean why we kicked you out?" Hiram spat and Rachel paled. Finns eyebrows furrowed.

"What? Finn doesn't know? What a whore you are?" He laughed and she swallowed.

"Stop it." She said and he laughed standing up as Leroy just sat there quietly.

"Oh he doesn't. Well Rachel why don't you tell him? Tell him how you had sex at the age of 15 and got pregnant?" He said and Finn choked. What?! Rachel had a kid?

"Fuck you both." She said before running out Finn glared at them both and followed her as she ran to the car.

"Rachel wait up!" He shouted and grabbed her arm spinning her round. She looked at him as tears streamed down her face. She looked so hurt and angry.

"What Finn? You're just gonna agree with them? They're right. I am a slut. I had a kid! I fucking had a kid but I wasn't fit enough and you know what happened?! She died! My baby girl died! In my arms. I saw her die and you wonder why I am? Well there you go." She shouted as she fell to the floor in sobs. Finn was shocked. Wow.. He sat next to her and pulled her into his arms comforting her.

"Ssh, baby it's okay." He whispered as he stroked her hair and she cried.

"How is it? I'm so sorry. You must think I'm a slut" she said and he shook his head.

"No I don't. You're not a slut at all. I'm so sorry you had to go through all that, it's not fair. You don't have to be sorry for anything." He said and she looked at him.

"Can we go home?" He nodded and they clambered in the car as they went back to her apartment.

* * *

Rachel laid down on the couch as he stood looking at her. "You want anything?" She shook her head and he sighed.

"Please can you go? I just want to be alone right now" she said and he frowned worriedly. "I don't think that's a good idea"

"Please?" She begged and he sighed before agreeing reluctantly. He walked over and kissed her.

"Bye" he whispered and left. As soon as the door shut she broke into sobs and walked into the kitchen getting the bottle of vodka before downing it all. She just needed to be away right now.


End file.
